


Eyes On You

by Unwanted_Hero



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Junjou Romantica
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Het and Slash, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-05
Updated: 2016-11-05
Packaged: 2018-08-29 04:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8475832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unwanted_Hero/pseuds/Unwanted_Hero
Summary: Keiichi Sumi, bored of pretending to be Misaki's friend becomes interested in a new student who enrolls late at the university. That student is Harry Potter. [Response to Know it all hermione's crossover challenge from FF.net]





	

Eyes on You   
I don’t own Harry Potter or Junjō Romantica.   
Warning(s): Slash, AU (For HP universe), Slightly OOC Harry, possible graphic scenes of male x male later on.   
\---

Chapter 1

\---

Sumi Keiichi has never been someone who enjoyed wasting time.

Being raised by a single father, who seemed more like a grown child than an actual parental figure. Keiichi had been forced to grow up much more quickly than others his age. As a consequence of such a childhood, he had developed a meticulous need to optimize every bit of his time to his fullest benefit. If something proved to not benefit him in anyway, or be worth his time, then he would drop it.

No questions. No exceptions. 

This has dictated just about everything in his life that he could think of, and it was even more true when it came to the people he decided to hang around with. Being a university student interested in literature, he was very much aware of the power connections held before and after one leaves these halls. It is with this mindset, that he careful judges on who would be worth his time and what benefits they could give him.

Of course, this train of thought lead immediately the most prominent problem he has found himself saddled with due to his own miscalculations and unfortunate failure.

“Sumi-senpai!” holding in an aggravated sigh at the annoyingly familiar voice, Keiichi unconsciously pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose.   
Looking over his shoulder with hooded brown eyes, his gaze fell upon the grinning visage of a person, who was swiftly becoming the bane of his existence. Someone – that if he wasn’t going to prove to be a useful connection later on in life – he would’ve kicked to the curb a long time ago.

Takahashi Misaki was his name, and now Keiichi cursed the day he ever decided to walk up and befriend the younger male.

“Ah, good morning, Misaki-kun…I see that Usami-san dropped you off pretty late today.” he commented, plastering on his usual smile. All the while restraining himself from looking in the direction of the front gates. His eyes, hopeful to catch a glimpse of the red sports car, or more specifically the driver of said car. Unfortunately, it seemed that he wouldn’t be given the opportunity.

“Yeah…I told him not to stick around too long in case others get the wrong idea.” The shorter male stated, his brows furrowed as he frowned in obvious annoyance.  
Keiichi inhaled deeply, trying with all his might not to throttle the boy next to him as he continued to complain about his lover’s tendency to lavish him with unwanted affections. 

If it had been Keiichi, he would’ve accepted anything the man had to offer. He would’ve monopolized all of his attention, and gladly bask in having Usami Akihiko want to be with him. Something that the other seemed to have forgotten since he had admitted defeat and backed off.

You claimed Usami-san as yours, and yet all you do is complain! You don’t know how lucky you are!

Was what he wanted to say. Of course, that is if he had been anyone other than himself. Trying to knock sense into Misaki’s mind was a useless endeavor. Especially when it came to his refusal to accept the reality of his relationship with the famous novelist, and Keiichi wouldn’t waste his time on trying to do it. He would just watch. Soon the younger male would realize his mistake, and unlike with him…that person may not be forced to give up so easily.

‘Someday someone will come along and take Usami-san, and then you will realize what you’re squandering…I’m just unhappy that it can’t be me.’ Keiichi thought, the light from the sun lighting up the lenses of his glasses, obscuring his eyes from view.

Yes, if there was anything that Keiichi regretted. It would be his poorly timed attempt to seduce the novelist while Misaki was around.  
Most would think that attempting to “steal” your friend’s lover shouldn’t be something that you should ever think of to begin with. However, after months of hearing Misaki complain about unwanted advances from the older man, and grappling with his own feelings towards the writer.  
Well, when the chance to take the man he admired for his own was given. Keiichi decided to take it. 

Sadly, Misaki proved more than anything of just how much of a child he was. Claiming the man as his own, as one would a toy in danger of being taken away. 

Clenching his fist around the strap of his bag, he glanced over at the male that was rambling on about his annoyance towards his lover. All the while completely oblivious to the narrowed gaze Keiichi had leveled on him. Thankfully, for Misaki, they finally managed to arrive at their classroom, though it was definitely later than usual.   
A majority of the seats were taken by the other students, their usual seats included. In fact, the only places left were on opposite sides of the room. 

‘The kami seem merciful today…’ Keiichi thought, realizing that he would be able to go through an entire lecture without having Misaki sticking to his side.

“Aww man, our seats!” Misaki moaned in despair, grasping his head with both hands. Deciding to take this chance for what it was, Keiichi just chuckled.

“Well, it seems like we’ll have to split for now Misaki-kun…we can talk during break.” Not waiting for the boy’s reply, he waved over his shoulder as he began to walk over to the seat near the window opposed to the one near the door. Climbing up to the second row, he slipped into the seat on the end, placing his bag down on the table in front of him. From the corner of his eye, he saw the crestfallen expression on green-eyed boy’s face before he too made his way to his seat. Just in time, as the door slammed open then closed following by the familiar irate stomping of their professor, Kamijō Hiroki, resounded through the room. 

“Be seated. I will not tolerate any nonsense today.” his voice was hard, and his expression was that of stone. However, his eyes were ablaze with such rage that no one felt enough courage to question him.

Everyone, in question, immediately brought out their notes and anything else they needed to get ready for the lecture. Keiichi himself only reached into his bag and pulled out his notebook, along with a single pen. All eyes were on the professor, who made his way over to his podium, his briefcase in hand. Stepping onto the step, the man placed his briefcase on the podium as he looked up at them all.

“Before I forget, today we’ll be welcoming a transfer student into our literature department from our sister branch in England…” at this, the students all burst into a mixture of murmurs. Some were excited, while others were more questioning in nature. After all, it wasn’t common for out-of-season transfers to take place. For there to be one in their department and transferring from abroad…well that smelt like a scoop to some of the nosier students.

For Keiichi, he couldn’t really care less. 

Yes, it was interesting to have a transfer student from England, but it’s not like it was something to get excited over. 

Clearing his throat, the professor narrowed his eyes, silently demanding silence. His students complied.

“Seeing that we’re already…” he trailed off, his gaze on the door. “You may enter.”

\---

‘This morning is only just starting, yet I’m already close to just calling the whole thing off…’ he mused, calmly sipping the cup of tea that had been offered to him by the Dean’s secretary. Humming softly, at the pleasant taste of Earl Grey that they had just happened to have in stock for him to drink. 

The perks of having desirable connections.

Not something he was unused to, of course. 

Being the heir of a noble family, and being lauded almost like royalty amongst his exclusive community. Well, it was something that he could only expect really. Especially since his mentor had made it quite clear as to what kind of treatment he should and would get, due to his status.

‘I’ll remember to talk with sensei about this later…’ placing his cup onto the saucer provided with it. Harry opened his eyes and his gaze came to rest upon the clearly fidgeting Dean. Setting the cup and saucer on the small table between them, the 21-year-old crossed one leg over the other, adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nose, and then clasped his hands in his lap. The corners of his lips curled up slightly.

Show time.

“I apologize for any inconvenience that my sudden admittance has caused you.” He started, keeping eye contact with the man and ignoring his and his secretaries flushed cheeks. 

The man immediately raised his hands in protest. 

“There was no inconvenience at all Potter-kun! We are quite willing to help with your transition…in fact, we’ve managed to slip you into one of the lessons for this morning for you to observe our methods.” Picking up a folder held out to him by his secretary, the older man flipped the cover up in order to look at the papers. Files that Harry was quite aware, held his history from general information from his attendance at the University of Oxford, to in-depth information on his time under the direct tutelage of his sensei. All of it topped with a picture of himself clipped to the front, a polite smile on his face as he stared at the camera. 

“I’ve called Kamijō-sensei to come and escort you to observe his class while we finish processing your paperwork…also a student from there shall provide you a tour around the school.” Closing the top of the folder, the man placed the folder back into the waiting hand of the woman by his side. 

She held it in her arms and bowed towards the two of them, “Once Kamijō-sensei has shown up, I will send him in Kasunoda-san.” She then left the room in a timely fashion. 

As the door closed, British young man steeped his hands. 

“Once again, I truly appreciate you going through all this trouble to accommodate me due to my sudden decision…I’m sure there are plenty of ventures here that could use funding…if such a thing is needed then please don’t hesitate to inform me.” Leaning forward to pick up his cup and saucer, he then sat back into his chair as he took another sip. 

The older man sitting across from him was flustered and babbling away ecstatically. Not that the Brit could really blame him, seeing as he has pretty much given the man a blank check.

Listening absentmindedly to the man as he went rambling on about coming events and such that would be great options for donations. Harry finished his tea and placed the cup and the saucer back onto the table, humming every now and then at whatever comment the elder male threw his way. Thankfully, it didn’t take much longer as a knock soon came to the door.

“Kamijō-sensei has arrived, may we come in?” the secretary’s voice came in through the thick wooden door.  
Jumping slightly at the sudden intrusion, he turned to towards the door in his seat with a nervous chuckle. 

“Of course, please enter.” He stated, composing himself. 

As the door opened, Harry lifted his head and looked up in time to see the young woman from before come in followed by a man, who for a split second almost made him believe that his Potions professor had a doppelganger. 

It wasn’t that this man was physically the same as his dour professor; more that the man just gave off the same unapproachable aura and general unfriendliness that the dungeon bat of Hogwarts just seemed to exude. The man was handsome though, Harry could willingly admit, with his lanky brown hair and even darker brown eyes.  
What he hadn’t expected was the look on the man’s face the moment his eyes locked onto him.

“Nowaki!?!” the man squawked, his brows furrowed, eyes narrowed, lips turned into a deep scowl, and an angry flush colored his cheeks.  
Blinking slowly in surprise and confusion, Harry stood up from his seat.

“Um, I believe you have me mixed up with someone else…” he trailed off, watching as the man seemed to look at him a bit more closely this time. 

The man’s eyes widened and the flushed then colored his entire face. Harry almost couldn’t refrain the snort of amusement at the mortified expression the other was sporting. He was obviously embarrassed for his slip-up. Though it only made Harry curious to be honest. Whoever this Nowaki was, obviously held a strong resemblance to him for the man to just mistaken Harry as him. 

‘It wouldn’t be the first time…’ he thought, a humorless grin took its place on his lips.

After all, he has gone his entire life being mistaken for one other person, his father, by those who knew him. Especially those close to him…  
Sensing the awkwardness that was beginning to fill the air, as the professor apologized profusely for his mistake and the Brit waved off his apologies with a steadily more distant smile. The Dean brought his fist before his mouth and coughed loud enough to catch both of their attentions. Both turned their gazes from each other to the man, both visibly relieved at the interruption.

Kasunoda clapped his hands together as he looked directly at his flustered employee.

“Kamijō-sensei, this here is Potter Harry-kun, a transferee from our sister school in England. I’ve decided that I would have Potter-kun observe your class for the day while we get things settled with paperwork…also I would appreciate it if you have a student you feel would serve best as a guide to escort him around the property.” Stiffly, Kamijō nodded his head and turned slightly towards the patiently waiting Harry.

“Of course, Kasunoda-san…Potter-kun, please follow me.” Turning in the heel of his dress shoes, he made his way out of the room at a quick pace.  
Giving the Dean one last look, Harry nodded towards Kasunoda before following his escort with a more sedate pace. When the door closed behind the young Brit, the Dean leaned back in his chair with a chuckle. 

“Well things are certainly going to be a lot more interesting from now on…now to decide on new events that we could implement with our next donation...”

\---

Hiroki Kamijō wanted to hide in the deepest hole he could find at that moment.

To think he would blurt out the name of that stupid man! 

The same man, who had abandoned him and left to the US after making him believe that he…  
Groaning softly, the brown-haired man quickened his pace as if trying to outrun his thoughts and what was happening around. Of course, while thoughts were somewhat easy to evade, reality was never something that liked to be ignored.

“Kamijō-sensei!” an achingly familiar voice (though it held an accent) snapped him out of it.  
Coming to a halt, Hiroki turned to look at the young man he was in charge of for the day. Gulping all the while as he winced at just how much this foreign man looked like Nowaki. There were, of course, some very startling differences. While this man’s shoulders were broad, they weren’t as broad as Nowaki’s. Whereas his once student had a rugged handsome features, this boy’s features were both soft yet sharp at the same time. The two of them shared the messy dark hair, but what set them apart were their eyes.

Nowaki’s eyes were a deep blue, calm and warm. This boy, Potter Harry’s eyes were a cold but vibrant bottle green behind slim-rimmed glasses.   
Well…cold didn’t quite describe it. More like closed off, as if he was placing a wall in between himself and others around.

‘Doesn’t that seem familiar?’ Hiroki thought bitterly. After all, it was something he saw every time he caught himself in the mirror.

“Sorry for that Potter-kun, my mind was caught up on something…my classroom is just a bit away from here.” Nodding his head, the green-eyed boy tilted his head with a smile. 

“It’s alright Kamijō-sensei, it’s obvious that I reminded you of someone…and not someone you’re particularly fond of at that moment.” He trailed off, his eyes becoming distant. However, whatever thoughts that were going through his head were for the younger male’s mind only.

\---

Pushing himself away from the wall next to the door, Harry casually slid a hand into the pockets of his fitted slacks. His other hand rested at his side as he walked into the room. Glancing up briefly at the students in the room from beneath his thick lashes, his gaze scanned the faces of his future classmates. What he saw, caused his lips to curl up at the ends in an amused smirk. 

They were all watching him with interested looks, some more than others. However, the one that tickled him the most was the unattractively gaping visage of a green-eyed boy the rows nearest to the doors. Disregarding the boy’s reaction, he turned his eyes back towards the professor who was visibly irritated with the mutterings and just general unrest of his students. 

Quickly coming to stand by the man, Harry gave the older man an unapologetic smile. Chuckling softly, he watched as the man huffed at him before turning his gaze on the students. He didn’t even jump when the man slapped his folder against the wood of his podium. The sound seemed to snap everyone out of their excitement and freeze in their places.

“…Well now, let me introduce your new classmate…in which each and every one of you will be quiet. Do I make myself clear?”   
The sheer silence was the only answer Kamijō seemed to need. Nodding with a look of complete satisfaction, he then turned to Harry, whom unconsciously stood a bit straighter under his regard. Obviously happy with the response to his look, he gestured towards the younger man standing next to him.

“You may introduce yourself.” 

Nodding, Harry took a step forward and stared back at his classmates. 

“My name is Potter Harry, and due to circumstances I’ve transferred here from the campus in London…despite having done so late, I’m looking forward to being cordially acquainted with everyone. I hope you’ll regard me kindly.” Tilting his head to the side, his lips rose up into a soft and friendly smile.  
Squeals erupted from the females in class, while some groans were heard from male students. Chuckling softly, Harry was directed to a seat off to the side by a very cross Hiroki. He quickly made his way over to the seat in order to escape the whack that the professor looked pretty ready to deliver unto him. Thankfully the man had caught himself and thought better of it.

The man was already reminded him too much of his Potions professor to start with. Him hitting him for being cheeky would only make the resemblance even more creepy.

“Ah, yes…I have been asked by Kasunoda-san to choose a student to act as Potter-kun’s guide for today to help settle him in…” trailing off, his Kamijō eyes scanned the faces of his students. Immediately, he had counted out those who looked either too excited or disgruntled. It was obvious that he was an important asset to the school, from the way the Dean was going out of his way to accommodate him. His gaze fell onto the group of students by the window and locked on one student in particular.  
‘He is a good choice. Polite and knowledgeable about the campus…’ nodding his head, he locked eyes with the student he had chosen.

“Sumi Keiichi, you’ll serve as his guide.” Said student stood up from his seat and responded with a calm, ‘yes’ to his orders. Hiroki watched with interest as one of the more diligent of his students looked over towards the Brit. The slight widening of both of their eyes immediately caught his attention.

‘Oh…what is this?’

\---

Hiroki wasn’t the only one who noticed.

Misaki, while usually oblivious to sudden attraction despite having his own lover, could practically feel the tension that was forming between his senpai and the transfer student despite them having never spoken words with each other. The stares the two gave each other throughout class were intense, and honestly the brown-haired literature student didn’t know if the two of them were either going to kiss or challenge each other to a duel! 

Their stares were that strong!

Of course, the idea of his senpai finding someone for his own wasn’t a bad one. Especially after finding out about the others feelings towards Akihiko. But despite this, there was a small part of him that wasn’t happy with this new addition to the equation. At the moment the easy friendship he had shared with Sumi before had been shaken, and though he tried to return to how things were. It was easy enough to see that his upperclassman was trying to put some distance between them.

Pain laced through his chest at the thought of no longer being friends with the other. While he wasn’t particularly happy with how Sumi tried to take Akihiko away from him. That didn’t mean that he couldn’t forgive him for it. Misaki was very much aware of how much he complained to the other about Akihiko, and what kind of image of their relationship he must’ve put in the other’s head.

Shaking his head, Misaki’s eyes narrowed in determination. Clenching his fist, his lips curled into a grin as he turned his attention back towards the two, who still seemed to be in their own world.

Just maybe, this could be a way to mend his fractured relationship!

He could see if his senpai was really attracted to the transfer student and then attempt to get them together!   
‘Maybe I should get some ideas from Aikawa-san! She would know what to do!’ with that, Misaki began to make plans. “Operation: Matchmaker begins!” he cackled, only to yelp as a piece of chalk careens from the front of the room into his forehead.

“Who said you could talk, Takahashi!”

\---  
End of Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Oh. My. GOD. Seriously, ending this chapter took just waaaay too long.
> 
> I literally was going to end this chapter like 2,000+ words ago, but I just couldn’t end it the way I originally planned I guess. Each day passed by, and I just kept adding more. Ugh, anyway...as you can see this is my first fic and it is completely unbeta-ed at the moment.
> 
> This was an answer to know it all hermione’s challenge…at least one of my answers to her challenges anyway.  
> I will try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. Then again, depending on the response, I could just decide to go with another challenge I accepted. I do plan on completing this story however, since I’ve pretty much planned it out. This won’t be a long fic, especially in comparison to the other Junjō Romantica crossover challenge I accepted with Akihiko.
> 
> But this one should be fun enough, especially since it’s only helping me gear up towards my other fic that is currently in the works. If someone is interested in being a beta, please PM me and let me know.  
> I seriously need one. 
> 
> Next chapter, the actual first conversation between Harry and Sumi as well as the former’s introduction to Misaki. Also, a very possible appearance of Akihiko if I feel up to it. Anyone who decides to stick around to see that, I thank you ahead of time. 
> 
> To those leaving: Thanks for attempting to read my attempts at storytelling. 
> 
> Well, there’s not much else that I have left to say.
> 
> So, until next time, I suppose.
> 
> Unwanted_Hero


End file.
